Fatherly Observations
by litlcapt
Summary: Following a hard couple of months Hammond stands in the infirmary observing what helps him keep standing.


Fatherly Observations

The infirmary was quiet and considering all they had been through lately it was a rare sight indeed. General Hammond almost couldn't think straight as he stepped over the threshold into the cold, quiet infirmary. Looking left and right at the sounds that did greet him, from the beeping of the monitors to the slight clicking of charts being closed by nearby nurses making notes. It made him sick staring at all those left trapped here while under his command.

They had been hit hard lately by a string of misfortune not only caused by the Goa'uld. To say it had been hell for all of his teams was a gross understatement. Just the other day Major Ferretti had come metaphorically crashing through the Gate holding his teammate up as he bled all over the metal planking. Hammond had watched from afar as Fraiser literally fought off the reaper. Thankfully she had won the battle by getting him to the infirmary and to Dr. Warner in the nick of time. Hammond had seen the pure shock and disbelief in Ferritti's eyes, the shock that only came from a commander unable to protect those under his command. Before that SG-15 had lost their rookie Lt. Stevens after a Goa'uld ambush had taken his life.

If watching SG-15's team leader carrying their fallen through the Gate wasn't bad enough near tragedy had almost struck again. It was a couple of days ago Hammond had watched his premiere team run through the Gate following a disastrous mission initially meant to be a standard meet and greet. Watched horror struck, still in shock from Stevens death, as O'Neill shouted desperately for a medical team while cradling Daniel Jackson in his arms. Never will the image of the blood coating Dr. Jackson's uniform and his team member's hands ever leave his memory. He will always remember the cold dread in O'Neill's eyes, the shock in Major Carter's as she fell to her knees, nor will he forget Teal'c with fear in those usually expressionless eyes.

For once George was happy Sgt. Harriman read his every move because he was too paralyzed with fear and shock to even command. Just that look in O'Neill's eyes as he held Daniel close was enough to haunt his dreams. Now the pain had finally passed as he walked into the infirmary. With SG-1, SG-2, and SG-15 now off rotation and three other teams on stand-by due to injury and illness the SGC had been brought to its knees. _It was supposed to be a simple mission_, Hammond thought back to SG-1. Just a simple mission to give them a break from the past three near-death scenarios they had encountered. He had been wrong once again after he sent _his_ team into an unknown war between two civilizations more advanced than he could've ever known.

Within a few hours of the mission the frantic call had come, SG-1 was pinned down as noted by the lack of check-in at the five-hour mark. It was another four hours later when the unscheduled activation had alerted them to more trouble. It was the next transmission that would haunt him forever, of Colonel O'Neill under heavy fire demanding that the iris be opened without signal code. Demanding because members of his team were injured. He himself hadn't even gotten out lucky by the blood streaming down his face. A minute later he ordered the iris opened then the hell began.

He stepped into what was dubbed SG-1's corner of the infirmary to where the drama had settled. It felt like ages ago when Warner had whisked Daniel to the OR while Fraiser tried to calm his teammates. O'Neill had remained silent but it was Sam's reaction they were all unprepared for. Frantically calling out for Daniel was only a testament to the trauma faced on that planet compounded with the shellshock she now faced. Her reaction was not unlike three years ago after losing Daniel on Nem's planet. All the trauma faced on P3-something, the alphanumeric address escaping Hammond's memory, had finally tapered off into some semblance of peace.

Sitting with her head down on an empty portion of the bed Sam slept tensely, her hand gripping Daniel's as if relinquishing her grip meant letting go forever. On the other side of the bed O'Neill slept with his head resting on the wall behind him, sitting in the same uncomfortable chair he could be seen in when any member of his team was in that bed. Next to him Teal'c sat in silence, eyes closed in what George presumed a deep state of Kel'no'reem. The tense lines still residing on their faces breaking through the exhaustion was a testament to the pain experienced on that mission.

In the bed rested Daniel who in Hammond's opinion looked more childlike and small as he slept restlessly through the pain. Bruises and cuts shone through his pale features resembling paint on a white empty canvas. EKG leads snaked out of the collar of his gown tangling with another line that continued to pump blood directly to his heart. Hammond watched as he stirred, groaning as what George could only presume another assault of pain gripped him. He watched as Sam's hand tightened around his, the major never waking but what threw him was O'Neill's hand instantly on his shoulder coaxing him back to sleep. Without even opening his eyes and still in a light slumber O'Neill settled Daniel back into his slumber making ever so soft sounds of comfort one would give to a child.

Shifting his gaze from O'Neill George noticed Teal'c's hand had joined the colonel's in comfort, resting lightly on Daniel's thigh. Still in his state of meditation it was as if the Jaffa was lending his strength to Daniel, as if channeling his kel'no'reem to the archeologist to assist in healing. It was a wonder though that all three members of the team struck down by exhaustion and in a deep state of sleep had answered the silent call of their friend, brother. Had anticipated what Daniel really needed without so much as cracking an eyelid. Sam had moved and moaned as her cracked ribs made themselves apparent and George could see a telltale wince on Jack's features when he shifted his leg. Nobody was free from injury following this mission, not even Teal'c who had let his symbiote heal his meager wounds through kel'no'reem. It was apparent through the bandages cover Sam's left hand and forearm as it rested on the bed, the splint on Jack's knee, or the sling Teal'c wore as his collarbone mended. But it was still Daniel who bore the brunt of the attack.

Mortar fire Jack had called it in his brief report, not unlike what George saw in Vietnam. It was that which had felled his team starting with Daniel who had been thrown maybe ten feet if Jack's calculations were correct when a mortar went off in front of them. Shrapnel injuries to the abdomen and broken ribs Janet had diagnosed along with a lot of blood lost. George had only caught glimpses of the conversation as it took place as Warner rushed Daniel to the OR. Explore the abdomen…..stitch up the wounds…..broken ribs…..collapsed lung…..concussion. Dr. Jackson was a mess but in time he would heal according to Janet. Back on mission rotation in at least three weeks she said but knowing Daniel even less than that. For the rest of the team it would give Hammond a good excuse to order a period of rest as they helped their teammate recover. A true rest period that didn't include Replicators or ancient artifacts.

Once again Daniel stirred this time his eyes opening a crack searching frantically for those around him. When they caught sight of George watching from afar he settled once again as if seeing one who grounded him. Sliding to each of his teammates George could see the relief in those glassy orbs. Involuntarily his hand tightened over Sam's causing her to wake. Struggling to sit up from her uncomfortable position her eyes held his with feeling.

"Hey you," she said as if speaking to a brother.

"Sam…," Daniel croaked weakly.

"Daniel?" Jack was now awake rubbing the sleep from his eyes before turning his head to Daniel.

"Jack," Daniel observed. "Teal'c…?" he added.

"I am right here Daniel Jackson," Teal'c answered softly his eyes sliding open as he finished his kel'no'reem.

"You're all okay….what happ'd?" he slurred.

"Got blown up Danny Boy, you're okay now. We're all okay," Jack informed him laying a hand on his shoulder.

"We're fine Daniel, go back to sleep," Sam coaxed.

When he didn't rest Teal'c added for good measure, "It is you who is unwell Daniel Jackson, you are in need of rest".

"'Kay," Daniel whispered before slipping back into a more peaceful sleep.

As he looked up O'Neill caught the general's eye and with a smile he nodded. George continued to watch even as Jack looked away. Continued to observe the dynamic of his best team. There was a slight interaction between Jack and Sam before she went back to holding Daniel's hand now very awake. Grabbing crutches that rested on the bed next to Daniel's Jack gained his footing painfully as his bad knee made itself known. George watched Jack hobble out of the infirmary followed by Teal'c to the commissary if the general guessed correctly. Food for his team while they kept their unending vigil at Daniel's side. Then as he went to walk out a voice broke Hammond from his thoughts.

"They're doing better," standing next to him Fraiser added to his watch.

"Doctor…Janet," it was rare for the general to use her first name, only off base or when the burden of command weighed heavily on his shoulders.

"They will recover. Daniel has a rough road in front of him but in a few weeks he should be back on his feet," Janet reminded him, they all knew of Daniel's perseverance when faced with extraordinary odds.

"That's our Dr. Jackson," Hammond said with a smile.

"You seem stressed General, you look tired," Janet pointed out and all of it was true.

Fact was he was beyond tired; Hammond was exhausted both physically and mentally. All of the recent tragedies had finally brought the old general to his knees begging for it to all end. It was in the past few days since SG-1 had returned that he questioned his command, questioned why he was here all along. Now in watching SG-1 he had made up his mind. Just watching them he saw they were more than just friends, more than just another SG team….they were family…._his _family. And he would go through hell or high water to keep them safe, hell to keep all of his command safe. It was his duty and even though he contemplated who he really was it was SG-1 who had made it certain. He was a general but most of all he was just another father, just another leader but to them he was more than just General George Hammond of the US Air Force, he was a protecting father. Just like the four friends he witnessed tonight were more than just an SG team, they were brothers and sisters.

"It's all you can do to keep them safe," Janet had said.

"What is that doctor?" Hammond asked.

"Hope and pray they make it. Believe in them," Fraiser said before walking away.

Hammond was left alone in silence to continue his watch. Daniel was once again awake as Fraiser came to examine him, Sam's hand never relinquishing hold. Just as Janet pulled the gown back over Daniel's bandaged abdomen Jack had returned with trays, well Teal'c carrying trays. He had passed the food after taking his seat and Hammond watched as he carefully set the bowl of blue Jell-O and a spoon on the tray table in front of Daniel who fought to stay awake. Janet must have said something because it left both Jack and Daniel rolling their eyes while Sam helped Daniel with a small spoonful of the blue gelatin. Then something Hammond had seen before but never truly realized Sam had stood up to place a light kiss on Daniel's brow smoothing his short bangs from his eyes. Jack had ruffled Daniel's hair in that similar way of a big brother to a little brother. Teal'c only watched but placed a comforting hand on Daniel's shoulder to affirm his presence all while Janet injected something into the IV port, pain medication he assumed. Janet had patted his arm before leaving and sent Hammond a look, a small smile of assurance that everything was as it should be.

It was then Hammond knew what to do. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward to greet the team. To act not like the general they were all too familiar with but a friend coming to pay his respects to the four people that had given so much. It was now when Hammond went from being general to being just George. It was now that he needed to be the father they all looked up to him to be. For that was what he was both General and father figure of the SGC and this was his family. 

_Disclaimer: Stargate is the property of its producers, I don't own anything. _

_In memory of Don S. Davis _


End file.
